The present invention generally relates to water collection devices, and more specifically, to a uniquely configured water generating device that extracts water vapor from ambient air utilizing peltier module and innovative water-cooled heat sink.
Water vapor extraction has been an important technology that has been refined and developed in recent years. In a typical water extraction device, ambient air is past over or by a cold surface to facilitate condensation of water vapor from the ambient air. The device also includes a water collection tank for receiving the condensed water vapor. In addition, in order to enhance the flow of ambient air within the device, a fan or blower may be incorporated into the device.
More recently, improvements to the basic water extraction device described above have included the addition and refinement of water and air purification means. For example, in order to ensure that the air quality is at an acceptable level, air filters have been used to remove any air contaminants prior to condensation of water vapor from the ambient air.
Various water purification methods and apparatuses have also been incorporated into water extraction devices. For example, many such devices now include one or more water filters through which the water passes after being collected in the collection tank. Furthermore, in order to kill microorganisms that may be present in the extracted water, the water may be passed under an ultraviolet light. By implementing the aforementioned filtering devices, one may produce safe, potable and palatable water.
In addition to the improvements mentioned above, water extraction devices have also been modified to include various sensors that are responsive to measurements from the filtering devices. For example, if an air filter becomes clogged, the pressure of the air within the unit may tend to decrease. Thus, by measuring the pressure of the air within the unit, any potential problems with an air filter may be discovered and fixed, thereby optimizing the efficiency and effectiveness of the device.
In addition, timers and other sensors may be used in relation to the above-mentioned water purification filters. For example, the device may include a timer that is operative to alert the user when the service life of a water filter has been reached. Finally, other sensors may be used to measure and detect and impurities in the water, and may alert the user in the event of any problems.
Each of these sensors not only tends to enhance the effectiveness of the water extraction device, but also tends to ensure that the devices may be reliable and operational without significant human interaction and oversight. The various improvements to water extraction devices have made a substantial impact in the viability and utility of such devices. However, there is nevertheless a continuing need to enhance the efficiency of the water vapor extraction process. According to an ideal, the ambient air may be passed through the water vapor extraction device and exit the device as dry air, thus having all of the water vapor removed therefrom. Although such an ideal may not be economically reasonable, improvements in this regard may yet be made to existing water vapor extraction devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved water vapor extraction device that has enhanced water vapor extraction efficiency. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an economic and effective water vapor extraction device that efficiently utilizes both electrical and thermal power. Finally, there is a need in the art for an improved water vapor extraction device that provides for maximum extraction of water vapor from the ambient air and subsequent purification of the extracted water vapor to a form that is suitable for various uses.